Dipper's Love Life
by Creeply
Summary: Dipper has fun with multiple different girls over the summer months.. Read and Review. Hard Lemon. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review. Sorry if this is on the short side or on the long side.**

Dipper had no idea how he had gotten his job back at the pool but he was thankful that he did. It was easy money and a great way to keep his muscles in shape as he went swimming every single morning before they opened. Plus it meant that he could bikini watch all day. For such a small town the entire place got an awful lot of traffic. Specifically lady traffic, with tons of hot girls traveling through in tight or adorable or in his sisters case skimpy swimsuits.

He didn't judge, their bodies they could wear whatever they liked, and he tried his best not to drool creepily at them. He just wished that some of them would give him the same level of dignity. Because he caught the lewd looks that the girls would throw his way whenever he was up on the top of his chair. The easiest ones to deal with were the soccer moms who wore tight single piece swimsuits and would occasionally look at him and giggle to each other and maybe flirt when their husbands and kids weren't looking.

Another easy group were the middle school kids with obnoxious little crushes. His boss had to install a little rule about faking drowning meaning you were kicked out after Dipper saved three kids that were just pretending in the hopes that they could get some "CPR" from the older hot guy. But that was luckily a one time thing and most of the time they were just kids who tried to start a conversation with him. He might say hi back but he mostly just ignored them.

The hardest to ignore were the girls his own age. Mostly because his hormones were out of control and they were just so incredibly hot. And he could practically imagine his hands on their beautiful sides, or touching their lovely firm asses, of groping their tits or kissing their beautiful inviting lips. But he had slowly forced himself to move on from that sort of stuff.

It was inappropriate and he had to worry about other stuff and other people. Like take today for instance. He was just sitting there minding his own business when thunder and lightning started up in the far distance. His job was simple, get everyone out of the pool area. Then lock up and go home.

Easy right? Well he had screwed up or someone had screwed up. Borderline was someone had screwed up and he now found himself in the pool area with a thunderstorm roaring overhead. And it didn't seem like it was going to go away any time soon.

As the wind whipped his face Dipper quickly trotted towards the shack beside the edge of the pool. He bowed his head and slipped into the small one story one room shed that was utterly overflowing with random pool garbage and inflatable ducks. He kicked the door closed and sat down heavily, the rain water still dripping heavily off of him.  
"This job isn't worth it." He muttered to himself in annoyance. He stood up and took off his shirt and squeezed it out shivering. It might have been the middle of summer but harsh sudden rain was still insanely cold for this time of year.

He heard a yawn and then a squeak. He looked up and tilted his head slightly to see a certain almost twenty year old Candy sitting on a pile of old deck chairs. Her hair disheveled from sleep and her glasses slightly fogged up. She was wearing a small tight mint green bikini that was just on the level of being a micro-kini and was probably not good at keeping her warm at all.

Dipper audibly gulped and rubbed his eyes in shock hoping that it was just a mirage brought on by rain based trauma. He blinked a few more times and once it became clear that she was still there he sighed in annoyance.

"Dipper?" she said in confusion at his sudden intrusion. She got up and quickly trotted towards him and the door leading to freedom. "So sorry! I sneak in here to sleep because I do not want sun burn! I will get out now!" She said before he gripped her smaller shoulder in his own meaty palm.

He wasn't sure when he got big and strong and simply enormous, he rivaled a few of the town lumberjacks for sheer size. But it was super noticeable when he stood beside someone like Candy. She was short but very curvy, with perky breasts and a nice cute butt that could practically fit in the palm of his hand. He didn't know what to say. After all his shirt was dripping wet, it was thundering outside and he had just caught one of his sisters cutest friends asleep in the storage shed.

"Hey Candy." Dipper said putting an arm up to bar her from exiting. "That's probably not the best idea we have-" a massive crack of thunder rolled over them and lightning hit near by. She squealed and jumped onto him. Clinging onto his chest, her entire small body seemed to fit perfectly onto his wide massive chest.

"Thunderstorms for the rest of the day. At least." He said as she squeezed tightly against him. He noticed how cold she was. And she was shivering. She pulled back and looked at him in concern.

"Dipper, you are cold." She said in concern and felt his forehead. "Do you have they hypothermia?"  
"Ah no. It's just cold outside. I think I'm fine." He said attempting not to blush or squirm in her grip. She was surprisingly strong for such a small person. She nodded and slowly clambered off of him, blushing a little as she rubbed against him, her bikini top riding up a little. She adjusted it and looked down in embarrassment.

"I guess that we should make a break for it?" She said gesturing to the door before another crack of thunder broke overhead and the downpour began to resemble a tsunami. She jumped into his arms again with an even louder sheik. Dipper held her for a few seconds as she shivered against his chest. His massive strong arms held her tightly to him and her shaking slowly subsided. She was incredibly warm. And soft, and so curvy, like a little hourglass. He gulped and adjusted himself as he felt his cock begin to stir with blood and desire. Twitching and sniffing as it grew, on the search for some available pussy.

"We can just stay here." He said as he moved to a deck chair and sat down. She curled up against him and smiled softly to herself. He was such a nice little gentleman. Well not little, he was huge, and built like a giant. And incredibly handsome. She wanted to bite into his neck and live on his shoulders so she could see the world.

She curled up tighter feeling warmer and warmer. He was so cute, and she felt something stir inside of her. Desire, desperate hard hot burning desire for this large piece of man meat in front of her. She looked up at him as he adjusted his cap. He looked down at her and noticed that she was staring at him through her large glasses which made you able to see all the way down to the most delicate of detail in her eyes.

"What is it?" He said in confusion and with a little smile. She squirmed against him and then gasped and stiffened. She felt it, through his pants. His cock. It felt enormous. He paused and realized what she felt, stiffening as hard as his dick. He knew that she was probably going to bite him and run screaming that he was a pervert. He paused and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Instead she leaned upwards and licked the outside of his mouth. He opened his eyes in shock. She then pursed her lips like a fish and pressed hers to his. He stared at her before he wrapped his hand behind her head and pulled them together, deepening the kiss. The two of them sat there with their body heat keeping them warm as the rain battered above them.

His large hands reached around her and touched her chest with a soft delicate touch, he then gripped her tighter in anticipation. His strength betraying him. She gazed down through open eyes at his hand and then back at him. He gulped and began to remove his hand, but she gripped it and pressed it tighter to her breast and smiled.

"I want to fuck you." She said matter of factly. Dipper gulped and paled, of course Candy would be so incredibly open about the entire thing, the girl had practically no filter. Then again neither did Mabel or Grenda, so he shouldn't be too surprised.  
"Okay." Dipper said as he reached behind her and gripped her swimsuit top and effortlessly removed the string with one simple pull. It fell to the floor between them, her breasts had a natural curve to them which made them all the more beautiful and inviting. Like a wave. Dipper had never seen an ugly pair of breasts, these had a personality to them that drew him in.

He leaned forward and took one in his hand before bringing his mouth down near it. He flicked his tongue out and drew it along the erect bud of nipple that was sticking out. She gasped and shivered. He drew more into his mouth, encouraged by her sounds. He then reached down and touched the strings on either side of her bikini bottom, he began to draw them away and they dropped down beside her top.

She was kneeling in between his massive legs. His large strong arms were softly running up and down her body, his fingers trailing after them as he appreciated how soft and delicate she felt beneath his hands. He gulped and produced more saliva, leaving her nipple raw and red and sucked on with a good amount of spit coating it.

He finally pulled away and kissed down her body to her cunt. He licked his lips and she slowly eased backwards until she was on her back. She held her knees together but allowed them to be eased slowly and gently apart by Dipper. He was slow and calculating and gentle, he obviously didn't want to hurt her, and she appreciated that. She moaned and bit her lip in anticipation.

Then she gasped out loud as his tongue delved into her folds before kissing upwards and finding her clit. He began to lick and suck at the little adorable pleasure center. She felt as if she were being electrocuted in the most wonderful way. He then maneuvered himself so that he had a better angle and began to kiss and suck and lick all the harder. She began to shiver and moan and groan in anticipation.

His hands then became involved, he moved one in and licked it with his tongue before he shoved it gently down her tunnel. She groaned and gasped as she shivered from the multiple sources of pleasure. His other hand reached up and joined her own thumbs to play with her nipples and tits. Gripping and squeezing to remind her that he was the one in charge.

Candy could not take much more and screamed in pleasure as she felt her entire body begin to melt away like a witch in water. Dipper pulled away, her juices flooding his mouth. He moved upwards and kissed her lovingly on the mouth before moving up to her forehead. He made her body look so small compared to his massive muscles and rippling pecs and biceps. She looked up at him with wide eager eyes, he smiled down at her and she blushed and covered her face in adorable embarrassment.

"Do you mind if I?" He questioned and she heard something utterly massive smack against her thigh. She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in awe. His cock was the largest thing that she had ever seen on a human being. It was long and thick and very very inviting. His massive cock seemed to run along the length of her entire leg. She didn't even know if she would be able to fit him inside of her.

She gulped and nodded. He gripped her ankles and moved them upwards before moving them together into one of his palms. He reached down and she caught onto his plan right before he did it. She gripped his cock and brought his head to her pussy entrance.

"Tear me apart big boy." She said with a smile. He grinned and began to slide forward, his hot rod of meat slide through her hands before he paused at her hymen. She shivered, he was stretching her apart. Tearing her in two. His cock filled up her entire cunt and spilled over to rub his shaft against her eager little clit.

She shivered as his red hot cock head rubbed against her entrance begging permission to go all the way. She nodded and he slowly eased himself home into her cunt. The two of them gasped at the overwhelming heat that seemed to spill from the two of them. They were like red hot engines that were beginning to overheat and explode into two fiery supernovas of pleasure.

Dipper thrust and thrust and thrust. He bit at the air in joy as she worked herself against him. Her body tightening like a vice as he could only hold on and rub against her. His entire shaft disappeared down her inch by grueling inch. She gasped and shook in pleasure as he adjusted so that he was constantly giving her pleasure. Constantly working for her benefit. Constantly striving to make her cum before him.

And she did. She orgasmed time and time again as his "Big Dipper" Tore her insides apart and reformed them like a sculptor at clay. Rearranging her body to better suit his own carnal needs. Dipper groaned and leaned down to kiss her again. He was in too much pleasure. Pleasure beyond words. All he could focus on was fucking this beautiful girl beneath him.

Candy did not think that her pleasure could get any higher. Then it did. She felt him hit the back of her womb and then begin to dimple it. Fill her up to the brim. He had finally bottomed out. And she felt as if his cock was rubbing against her stomach. She gazed at him, red faced, slack jawed and utterly insatiable.

"Oh God! Dipper!" She cried out in pleasure as he groaned and began to thrust. She felt even fuller when he pulled out and pushed back, he was a god or something! Dipper could not comprehend how tight and slippery she was. It was like all of his masturbation fantasies come true. Except better.

Candy finally screamed and Dipper roared in pleasure like a monster as thunder cracked above them. He orgasmed long and hard and heavy. Ropes of his baby batter slammed into the tiny women and she howled as she felt herself filled to the brim with indescribable warmth. She looked at him with wide eyes and a panting heaving breasts.

Dipper took three deep breaths before he leaned backwards and eased out of her. When his cock head was still in her he found to his surprise that she moved with him until she was laid across his chest like a caveman's conquest. She did not want his dick to leave her. It was so massive and felt so good in her pussy.

The two lay in their own heat. Basking in the others afterglow.  
"I don't think that the rain will end anytime soon." Candy said shivering in pleasure and anticipation as she began to gather up her second wind. Dipper could practically read her mind and grinned cockily.  
"Round two?"  
"Of two hundred." Candy agreed. The rain raged on and the sounds of hot sweaty flesh on flesh continued from the shed as Candy and Dipper ravished each other.

 **Read and review next chapter up soon sorry if this was a little on the short side.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and review, not just this one but any of my stories. That would be awesome. This is a Dipper/Grenda. Everyone is aged up. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter up soon.**

Grenda licked her lips lustfully as she gazed over her shoulder towards where Dipper Pines was doing bench presses. He was on his back and seemed as beautiful and helpless as a baby bird. If that baby bird was over six feet tall, had rock hard abs, biceps the size and weight of bowling balls and calfs and thighs that could snap a full grown horses neck.

They were in a small private gym that Grenda had received as a birthday present from her exboyfriend a few years ago. They were still on super good terms and she gave him advice on how to pick up girls and he gave her political and stock market advice. If one thing could be said about GRenda it was that she was a force to be reckoned with and it was better to stay on her good side then make an enemy of her.

Grenda was massive, it was just a fact of life. But where the awkward preteen had been stout and short and stump like, she had blossomed into more of an amazon warrior. With killer abs that you could grate cheese on, arms that could rip trees up and tear them apart effortlessly, long shapely legs that were rippling with muscles, and a pair of small tight breasts.

And all of this lead the eyes to her absolutely killer butt. With nice strong legs and a big firm pair of ass cheeks that could probably break a coconut if you would be dumb enough to place one there. She had broken a couple of noses whenever they spanked it just to see if it would jiggle. It would not. It was too powerful for that.

Over all Grenda was a beautiful sight to behold. Large, tall, strong, beautiful, with a killer sense of humor and a devil may care attitude. She was comfortable in her own skin.

Which was why she was so shamelessly checking out her friends brother. Dipper was possibly one of the few people she knew who was taller then her. And almost as strong as she was. She knew that there was absolutely no one stronger then she was. She had won enough weightlifting championships to know that much.

Still he was very attractive. Big, strong, and she could see the outline of his cock perfectly through the work out gear that he wore. If she had a measuring stick she would have to put it at a solid twenty feet long! Okay it was nowhere close to that length but it was still ridiculously large and had an impressive girth to it. Also according to Candy he was very loving when it came to the love making department. The two of them were best friends of course they shared that sort of thing with each other. Shamelessly. And Openly. In front of Mabel half the time. Most of the time. All of the time. Candy had told them that Dipper was really good at fucking.

Which of course made Grenda interested, and horny. She rubbed her legs together as she began to lift her weights. Around fifty pounds each. Dipper was bench pressing close to three hundred pounds. Dipper groaned and sat it down before sitting up and rubbing his neck.

"Okay that was pretty good. You want to do some sparring?" He asked her with a grin. She felt her entire body rush with eager energy. This was one of her favorite parts of the workout. Ever since Dipper Pines and and Mabel Pines had gotten back to Gravity Falls he had been coming over four times a week to work out with her in the private gym.

And every single time they had a good old fashioned sparring match at the end. Just some light boxing and wrestling to keep each other in tip top form. They even liked to make little bets with each other for the fun of it and to see what would happen.  
"Okay. Want to make it interesting?" She asked teasingly as she punched his shoulder. He grinned and shoulder checked her a little as they reached the mats.  
"Fine, what are the stakes?"  
"That would take half the fun away. Let's just say its winners rules." She said with a grin. He nodded and lowered his stance as Grenda copied him with a smug grin. He felt his heart stirring, he loved the fire that she got in her eyes every single time that she was about to go into an attack. It was like watching a lioness. Or a beautiful Amazonian warrior prepare for battle.

She could probably kill him, but wasn't that half the fun and half of the attraction? Knowing such a strong and powerful girl who was still a total nerd and liked to read trashy romance novels? It was cute and very endearing.

"Come at me bro." She said with a grin. He quickly shoveled over and reached out to grip her shoulders with his large powerful hands. She blushed in embarrassment and her eyes almost instinctively looked down towards his cock as it swung and seemed to press eagerly against his shorts. So tight and so big and so inviting. She wondered what it tasted like and if he was really as good as Candy had said or if she was just blowing out hot air again. The girl was known for that now and again.

Dipper looked down towards where she was looking at and gulped. She was checking out his cock. He brought his eyes from her toned inviting stomach to the arms that could probably bench press him to the nice round breasts that she could bounce on command to her smug little smile. She knew she was going to win just because he had fallen for the old distraction technique.

He felt the room spin and the wind was knocked out of him as he lay on his back. He looked up as she sat down on his chest and placed her large powerful hands daintily on his shoulders and pressed down just enough to keep him immobile.  
"Pinned you." She said smugly with a grin.

"Okay okay. You got me." Dipper laughed and she did a victory fist pump. He climbed back up and brushed himself off with a smile.  
"So what did you win exactly?" Dipper said with an utterly endearing and very smoking hot smile. She felt her heart shiver and bump in her chest and she figured, fuck it you only live once. She walked forward and looked him deep in the eyes before reaching out and grabbing his cock through his pants and gave a squeeze.

To her surprise he was hard, he was actually a little hard! She grinned smugly and rubbed up and down his shaft outline.  
"I want this you big boy."  
"Okay" Dipper said as he leaned forward and gripped her face in his hands and kissed her on the mouth. With his tongue. Grenda's eyes widened before fluttering closed in bliss. She fished down into his pants and began to pull out his incredibly long and lovely cock from his pants. She gasped and panted as it seemed to go on ending. Just one enormous inch of incredibly girth after another enormous inch of incredible girth of cock after another. It was burning hot in her hands and she felt her heart do an eager somersault.

Dipper reached around and grabbed her hips before pulling her large powerful frame against him. Her breasts squished against his own and he felt her eager nipples aching outwards against his own. Their kiss deepened and she shoved her tongue down his throat as he began to tease her top, his fingers picking at it in agitation before finally he decided screw it it was Grenda, she wouldn't mind.

He grabbed the shirt and ripped it open, her bare breasts bounced a little before settling. She looked at him, his entire cock now free to the slightly humid gym air.

"Jesus Christ you're a wild animal." She said with a wide smile. "I like that."

Dipper smiled widely and ran his large hands across her equally as large body. It was amazing and slightly intimidating. On the plus side she was one of the few girls that he knew that he could look directly into her eyes without having to squat down to their level. He grabbed her breasts and roughly man handled them. She grinned and gripped his cock all the harder.

"Oh so we're doing it that way huh? you like it rough big boy?"  
"Yeah I'm up for some? How about you?"  
"You haven't even began to see me go rough." Grenda growled out before she dropped to her knees in front of him and began to rapidly and cruelly rub his cock, up and down, up and down. Ryhtmically. He groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. Her hands were very strong and very uncompromising. His cock was equal parts soft and hard at the same time. The skin seemed to dance beneath her eager nimble fingers.

Grenda's eyes widened in amazement as his cock grew even larger and larger beneath her hand. She had no idea that cocks could get so big! She had thought it was just a myth! But there it was. She leaned forward and captured it in her mouth, her hands were no longer necessary to hold it up, it was large and unwieldily and she loved every last inch of it.

Her hands went down to her breasts that she began to squeeze and rub together. Her breasts squishing together, her eyes closed as she savored the incredibly erotic taste dancing over her tongue. Dipper could not believe how beautiful she looked squatting in front of him and totally devouring his cock like a mad animal in heat. He groaned and gripped the weight rack behind him bending the metal easily in his lust filled haze.

He began to orgasm and her mouth filled with his hot sticky cum. She gulped the protein down eagerly she was an athlete after all and knew how important salt was. Dipper grabbed a bottle of water and poured it into his mouth and over his face and rubbed himself down eagerly attempting to cool down. He had to stay hydrated. She had a killer level of stamina and strength and could probably tear him apart.

But she was going to be in store for a big awakening when he broke her first. Grenda fell onto her back and spread her legs inviting him in. Dipper grinned and quickly dropped over her, his hands on either side of her as if he was doing pushups. His cock found itself home in her cunt, where he commenced to slowly and steadily shove himself into her tight cunt. It held her and he gasped as Grenda flexed her core and grinned saucily at him.

"God damn!" Dipper shouted at the top of his lungs as she squeezed him so tight that he almost felt as if his balls were going to snap in half. He grinned down at her and she wondered if she might have gone a little overboard. After all his cock was enormous and it was really starting to stretch her. Then he took a deep breath and gazed deep into her eyes, challenging her like he was a wolf and she was his little wolfie bitch.

Grenda growled and wrapped her large arms around his equally broad shoulders and slammed herself upwards to meet each thrust of his major cock. His cock seemed to be growing larger and larger. She felt her mind strain as she focused all of her strength on her core and her legs and her arms to hold on and slam hard and fast against the man thrusting strongly into her.

Dipper groaned, his own stomach tightening and relaxing and tightening and relaxing with every single time that he pushed himself into her sopping wet cunt. He found her g-spot and completely obliterated it without a second thought. Her entire body became wracked by an orgasm. She growled deep and heavy. He groaned and began to thrust even faster and harder. She was completely wrapped around him now, his large arms and strong back and powerful legs the only thing keeping them up.

In order to increase their pleasure he would bend his arms and slam into her by slamming her back into the wrestling mats. Each dull thud filled the air with their mixing groans and the overwhelmingly powerful scent of their wild crazy lovemaking.

Dipper knew that he wasn't going to last long. She was so tight and her arms were squeezing the life out of him. He gasped as his cock began to twitch and a powerful stirring began to grow from the bottom of his balls. The stirring became an ocean and began to boil over and climb up his shaft causing his cock shaft to twitch and stir and strain.

Grenda could feel it coming and she began to increase her powerful grip on him, wanting to cum with him. Her cunt quivered her clit sent out more fiery pleasure through her entire body and she began to leave long scratch marks down his large toned back.

Their abs rubbed together with such ferocity that it created sparks that reflected the fire in their bellies and the lust in their eyes and beating hearts. She leaned forward and bit his neck, leaving a mark before pulling away.

"Yeah release it stud. Release all of the good stuff in me. Release it just like that you massive cocked demon man!" Grenda whispered huskily into his ear. He grinned and slammed her against the mat one more time before unloading his balls into her cunt. Filling her from the back of her to the root of his cock. His balls boiled over and spilled from her cunt as Grenda and Dipper screamed their pleasure out at the top of their lungs.

Dipper gave out a few more good strong thrusts into her cunt. Mumbling softly to himself and to her as Grenda groaned and released her crazy tight grip on him. She could feel her everything. IT tingled and burned. Exactly what she had been waiting for and wanting. Dipper was probably the best work out partner that she had ever had in her entire life.

The two rolled off of each other and held hands as their breathing finally caught up to them. They were covered in sweat, their mixed juices had stained the mats below them and turned their crotches into quagmires of cum and seed. He looked over at her, her ponytail now completely gone and her face still red hot. Now that was a workout for the record books. And a fuck sessions that only a couple of champions could give each other.

"Good job stud." Grenda said with a smile as she sat up. The soreness in her muscles already starting to set in, but she was far from done yet.

"You were incredible Grenda." Dipper said as he leaned over and began to play with one of her breasts and nipples. She groaned and leaned further into his groping hand, her own reaching for his junk and giving it a couple of good strong strokes. He was still nice and hard. He probably had a few dozen more good rounds in him. The boy was like a machine.

She stood up and began to head towards the shower room with a lot of swing in her hips and a skip to her step to make her ass bounce invitingly towards a red hot Dipper whose cock was starting to stir back to full power.

"Want to fuck in the showers?" She invited him casually over her shoulders. Dipper gulped before grinning. This girl was going to break him in half. And he was loving it. Now this was a real workout!

He eagerly followed after her with a wide smile and Grenda laughed heartily at his enthusiasm. All twenty two and a half feet of it swinging between his legs.

 **Read and Review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter up soon. Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or on the long side. Also read and review some of my other stories, want to see how I am doing. Shameless plug.**

Dipper tried not to let the fact that he was in the middle of a really girly store mess with his concept of his personal masculinity. He knew that he was a dude so why should he care at all that he was surrounded by a bunch of dresses, lace and fake fur.

The store was luckily enough relatively empty and he was also closer towards the back of the store beside the dressing rooms. He didn't want his massive frame to scare anyone. After all he wasn't a typical customer and he didn't want to freak anyone out or be labeled as some sort of a pervert. He adjusted himself on the small bench directly outside of the dressing room. It was super uncomfortable. Ironic as he had seen the actual inside of the dressing rooms and they had padded chairs to sit on.

Weird. It must be a strange design thing to make the husbands or boyfriends or children of the women who were actually buying something, as uncomfortable and frustrated as ever.  
Speaking of the woman that he was with... Dipper stood up and knocked on the door leading to the last dressing room. He felt as if the store had closed hours ago, he hadn't seen anyone come in or out and even the employees had gone missing.

"Pacifica? You almost done in there? We should probably go soon."  
"I'm almost done! Just relax out there!" The blonde rich girl called from through the doorway as she adjusted her boobs in the cute little brazier that she had chosen, one of maybe three dozen. She had tried out the others and she was positive that this was the one that she wanted to lead with.

The bra really had to be cute. Because it was the one thing that could be decorated. Her butt cheeks were so large and jiggly that they made any and all actual panties into thongs. So she just wore thongs. Which meant that she wanted the bra to look cute and preppy. It was the only thing that could. And as a high society woman she prided herself on looking nice. Which meant the best dress, the best jewelry and of course the very best underwear.

"Okay okay. Just hurry up. I have no idea why you chose me to go dress shopping with you. Mabel, or Candy, or hell even Grenda would have probably been better." He called through the door as he resumed his seat. Pacifica smiled slyly to herself as she adjusted her undies and her titties until she was sure that they had maximum perkiness, roundness and just enough of a peek at her bush that it would be classy but not slutty.

"I never said that we were going dress shopping. I said I wanted to do a bit of modeling for you." She trilled through the door before fiddling with the handle. She had heard what Candy and Brenda described simply as "Dippers-Holy-Log-Of-Beef!" and now she wanted a taste of it. And if they were lying it meant that she could totally call them out on it like in the good old days.

"What do you mean essentials? If we aren't getting you dresses what are you buying?" Dipper had no idea how she had talked him into this, he had just been dragged along and rolled with it. He really should know better by now. The door opened and Dipper's mouth dropped right open. Standing before him was Pacifica Northwest in the most beautiful pair of panties and bra that he had ever seen. It was what was beneath it though that really caught his eye. Her large hips, extra thick thighs and long luxurious golden hair that fell almost to her knees.

She resembled a love goddess, with how large and beautiful she appeared. Dipper felt a familiar stirring in his pants and wondered if the blush across her bare skin was real or just his imagination.  
"I wanted a mans opinion on some cute underwear. So tell me Dipper" She struck a pose with her hips out and her hands behind her head, showing off her shaved armpits and he got the aroma of her lovely perfume, it made his head swim in delight. "What do you think?"  
"Gorgeous." He got out whipping the drool from his watering mouth. Her smile grew all the wider and more satisfied. Music to her ears.

So much so that she felt like teasing him for a bit. She wanted to see if he would actually make a tent in his pants. From the stories that she heard from the others he resembled some sort of Hercules like being who could fuck a wild animal into submission from a few thrusts alone, and that he had the size of an anaconda.

"Really?" She said moving from one hip to another and actually bouncing a little. "Because I don't know. This red lace really clashes with my hair...Plus its not like it lets the girls breath if you know what I mean." She held her tits and gave them a little bounce. Dipper made a distressed little squeak and crossed his legs trying his best not to let his cock and the bulge slowly growing become noticeable.

It was though and Pacifica's eyes widened in awe. It was huge! It had to be like stuffed or something. That was impossible.

"Well let me try on another." She said ducking back into the room and shimmying out of the undies and pulling on another sexy pair. She strutted out to find Dipper with his jacket over his lap. This one was more like a bikini top with golden beads and string instead of actual straps. Her thong had a sunset on it that framed her pussy lips nicely, they were a little visible but not as visible as the lacey red one.

"Well Dipper? What do you think?"  
"Oh really great." He said pulling at his shirt collar, red steam was coming out of it. She giggled cutely and moved back into the room. She took this time to check her ass out in the mirror. God it looked good. Nice and big and large. IT could be used as a pillow, it could be used as a cat bed. She gave it a firm spank and nodded in satisfaction at the nice firm jiggle that it got her. She pulled on the final pair. Purple underwear, her second favorite color. She walked right back out with a swing in her hips and paused with one hand raised and knees slightly bent.

"But maybe simpler is better?"  
"Oh my Jesus." Dipper said his tongue practically lolling out of his mouth. Pacifica strode forward with a swing in her hips and a pump to her legs. She paused in front of him and bent over, her tits teasing him, threatening to spill out and expose herself to the very excited boy.

"Yes I think simpler is much much better." She leaned her hand on his thigh and then realized as he groaned that she was mistaken. It wasn't his thigh, it was his cock. Filled with blood and straining against his pants. With a tear of fabric Pacifica watched in dull fascination as Dipper's cock sprang to life. It was exactly what Candy and Grenda had described it as. Enormous, veiny, and absolutely delicious looking.

"Oh holy shit." Pacifica said and felt her entire body clench up in joy and anticipation. She felt her nether grow warm and hot and excited. She wanted him inside of her. Sure he probably wouldn't fit. But who cares! She wanted to experience the overwhelming stretching powers that he had and get totally and completely mind fucked!

"Shit! Sorry Pacifica! You were just super hot and I-" He found that he was standing up, and they were just a couple of inches away from each other because the hallway was so small that they were practically touching. And his enormous extra large cock was actually just kissing her pussy lips. She looked down and then back up at him in silent amazed shock.

Dipper could see the massive glorious swell of Pacifica's jumbo sized ass cheeks hovering behind her. They would have been at home on a grade A MILF, or some thing out of a horny thirteen year olds imagination. But here they were. Thick thighs, impressive ass cheeks and utterly amazing legs and hips that made her look like a fertility goddess just begging to get fucked into submission.

"Dipper-"Pacifica eased out. Clearly her plan had worked. She had clearly seduced him now she just had to actually fuck him. Dipper reached his hands out and gripped her by the hips and thighs before moving his hands even further and gripping her impressive ass cheeks and pulling her closer to him. She gasped as his hands senselessly groped her ass. She groaned and rubbed her pussy lips up against his cock. She bit her lip in eager anticipation, she was so wet and eager. And all that separated them was a thin little piece of cloth that could be torn away so easily by his strong fingers and nimble hands.

She felt as if she were melting from the way that his hands were rubbing her ass cheeks down. They felt so warm and powerful. She gasped as he gave her a powerful grip and squeezed her as hard as he could. She bit her lip and felt her eyes roll in her head. His cock was pressing eagerly against her slit, rubbing against the plain purple panties that seemed to be too tight all of a sudden.

She felt his hands slowly roam up and down her body. Dipper could hardly believe how lucky he was, how incredibly attractive she was. How good and natural her butt cheeks felt in his hands. They were just so bit and squishy. His cock head felt a little wet. He looked down between them and saw a wet spot beginning to form on her pussy lips, right in front of his cock head. It was begging for him to tear her clothing off and ravish her like some sort of queens consort.

That was exactly what Pacifica reminded him of some sort of gentle princess that he couldn't just do the crazy and downright dangerous stuff that Grenda had him do. Pacifica was delicate, soft and feminine. Hell her seduction itself was the very height of that. He never thought that he would get seduced by a girl in her underwear like this.

Dipper leaned down and captured her lips in his own, one hand cupped her butt cheeks and the other hand went to her cheek and rubbed it eagerly as his cock slide between her thighs and became captured by her legs. It reached very far and she felt her entire body tingle as it rubbed up against her ass cheeks. It practically curved far enough to touch her asshole. Which was honestly amazing if you stopped to think about how utterly enormous her butt was.

Dipper pulled her all the closer, her soft squishy legs clamped down on his nice hard as steel cock and squeezed. She wanted him inside of her. Right then and there!  
"Dipper..."She moaned out as his hand went up to the bra and unclasped it. He didn't care that they were technically in public, and that they could be caught by anyone at any given moment. That if someone walked in right now they could probably be arrested for indecent exposure. Dipper wasn't thinking about that sort of stuff though, what he was thinking about was how nice it was going to feel to be utterly engulfed in her nice tight pussy, and how he couldn't wait to see her face all scrunched up when he really started going at her.

His hands went down into her underwear and he began to rub at her clit, his fingers and thumb started to really work at her, a few dipping into her folds and rubbing along the outside of her sex with loving care. Pacifica groaned as she felt as if her entire body was burning with overwhelming desire for this massive cocked stallion of a man. She wanted him to bend her over and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

His fingers played with her as his other hand left her ass and began to casually tease her nipple. Pacifica groaned and leaned against his massive shapely chest, she felt her eyes widen and felt as if they took on heart shapes as she groped his massive chiseled chest with her long shapely fingernails. She had just had them done in anticipation for this night alone with this hunk of meat called Dipper Pines.

She rubbed up and down his body and popped her ass out as Dipper slowly and lovingly rubbed her folds and crevices. He felt every last inch of her pussy quiver and then felt her juices dance across his fingers. He smiled and removed them. Clearly she was going to have to buy that pair of panties. Unless the store had a policy where you were allowed to return cum stained panties.

"I want to show you something super hot."Pacifica slurred out through her lips which were starting to drool in lust. His cock felt so big and so warm along her ass crack she needed him inside of her! Now! But first a little light teasing to really drive home the point that they were a couple of really sexy people doing really sexy things to each other.

She took him by the head of his cock and the two moaned as the heat radiated off of him in great big overwhelming waves of power. She put him in the comfy chair as she turned around and popped her impressive ass out towards him. She knew that it was good looking. And from a lifetime of dancing she had made it the best god damn ass the world had ever seen. She took out her phone and found the right music and started it up. Dipper leaned back and began to massage his cock as he watched her in wide eyed fascination as she began to twerk her massive meat cheeks. Long hard bounces that caused every last inch of her to ripple invitingly. He wanted to reach out and fill every last inch of his hands in her.

She was biting her lip in anticipation. Expecting a slap or a spank to ring out at any moment. But Dipper was a gentleman. All he was doing was jerking himself off as he watched her dance proactively and nude in front of him. Finally he could take it no more, reached out and grabbed her hips stopping her. Pacifica squealed as he pulled her backwards onto his lap and she sat down hard with his cock shooting out between her legs. She groaned and squirmed in anticipation. It went all the way up to her belly button when he was completely aroused!

"Dipper...I'm sort of a..."  
"Virgin?" He ventured out as he gripped her beneath the knees and lifted her up powerfully and effortlessly. Her sex dripping desire over his cock as natural lube. He positioned her a little and began to lower her.  
"Don't worry. You'll be great." He whispered into her ear as he eased her down slowly and softly onto his cock. "And I'll be gentle."

He began to prod into her entrance then began to push slowly and teasingly into her. She gasped as he reached her barrier and shuddered as he pierced through it. She clenched down on him all the harder and he paused to allow her time to adjust. His cock was tearing her apart slowly and carefully. He gulped before he began. She clenched down hard onto him, biting at the air and drooling like a wild animal, her hands in her hair and her asscheeks quivering before him.

Finally Dipper had reached the end. His massive cock was completely rooted in her. Their pubes and hips ground together and she gasped and leaned backwards, a volley of pleasure and pain arched through her until it was exclusively pleasure. He grinned and pushed her upwards before plunging all the way back in.

Pacifica howled in pleasure as he began to redouble and then triple and then quadruple his efforts of fucking her. His cock tearing her in two, his balls slapping loudly and rudely against her ass cheeks as they quivered and shook and bounced on top of him. His cock seemed to be reaching the ends of her pussy, beating her womb into shape. His cock was a bully and she was more then willing to be its victim.

Dipper gasped, she was so tight and soft and inviting! He gulped for air as she continued to bounce and growl and pounce upon him. Finally Dipper could take no more and slammed himself home as their orgasms shook each of them to the core. They paused and gasped and gulped.

Pacifica looked over her shoulder at him with wide wet damp eyes, tears of joy and pleasure dripped down her face. She pressed her lips to his and they shared a long tender kiss as his cock spasmed and shook out another wad into her overflowing pussy.

 **Read and review. Not just this story/chapter but all of them that I have written. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, or on the long side. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter will be up soon.**

Dipper groaned and sat up in his tent. He loved camping but hated sleeping on the cold hard ground. He always woke up with an ache in his back. He stretched and crawled out of his tent. It was still pretty early so hopefully Wendy would not be awake any time soon. He liked to watch the sunrise.

He wandered over to the cliff that they were above, there was a nearby stream that was shooting past their campsite. The two good friends went on a camping trip every single year for about a week, they were five days in and had great weather so far. Hiking, reading, relaxing in nature and a lot of swimming. It was good out there. Silent and interesting.

Dipper stretched his massive arms above his head and cracked his back staring out over the horizon, he couldn't even see town from up there. It was beautiful. He itched himself and absentmindedly stroked his cock. He liked to sleep in the nude, nothing the matter with that. He also liked to wake up early and stare out over the world like some sort of secret superhero. OR like the very first human.

He did this before Wendy woke up because he didn't want her to accidentally see his junk, he wasn't that weird or perverse. He gazed off towards the horizon when he heard something snap behind him. He turned expecting to see a deer but instead saw Wendy standing with an armful of firewood.

Her face as red as her hair as her eyes darted between his face and his massive member hanging freely in the morning breeze. Dipper swore in surprise and covered his crotch with both hands and squeezed his legs together, unsuccessfully attempting to hide his monstrous member from Wendy's surprised eyes.

"Shit! Sorry!" He shouted as he ran for his tent. Wendy never once tried to cover her eyes though, she just watched in amusement as he sprinted for his tent and dove through the tent flap the tent flapped and twitched as Dipper rapidly pulled his clothes on in embarrassment.  
"What are you doing up so early?" He yelled through the tent wall as Wendy stood beside it leaning slightly against the wall of the tent. His was nice, big and spacious and pretty new and not beat up at all.

She was using the same tent that she had used in fifth grade. It was puke brown and looked pretty dang gross. Still it also meant that it was well worn in. His still smelt like plastic.  
"I usually get up this early out of habit. Forgot that we were camping so I went to do chores. Thought that we could use some more firewood. How's it hanging in there?" She called through only to blush when she realized how much of him probably was still hanging, she wondered how he managed to actually get his pants on. It was just so big! Ridiculously big! Unnecessarily big!

She felt her heart flutter and her cunt send out an eager little aching signal that she was pretty familiar with. She stroked her chin in mock thought before shrugging. Why the hell not? She knew that he still had a pretty big crush on her. He just never acted on it, he was a pretty decent guy because of it. Wendy had not had a decent relationship for a while, and she had also not had a decent fuck in just as long.

Dipper...he might just do. First though they would have to get through the rest of the day. He crawled out of his tent tying another shirt on over his pants in embarrassment.  
"Wendy I am so sorry. I didn't know you were up I expected you to-" She placed a finger to his lips to shush him and smiled her cool relaxed smile.

"Dude it's fine I've been camping often enough to know that some folks just like to run around in the buck for a while. It is a ton less awkward with you then when its my brothers or Dad. Not to mention you actually wanted to go camping, I haven't been camping with my friends in like forever." She said as she gave him a hearty punch to the arm.

"Don't worry about it. Plus you should be proud with what you're packing. You could choke a cougar with that."  
"Do you mean the animal or the sexual predator?" Dipper asked in confusion causing Wendy to snort and shake her head in enjoyment.  
"Why not both?" She said before she started making breakfast. Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was going to be a long few days.

* * *

Dipper stepped slowly and carefully into the water. IT wasn't deep but it could get cold if you were unlucky. But for once his luck was holding and it was pretty warm. He stepped deeper and deeper into the pond smiling and groaning in enjoyment as it worked its way around his entire body. Soon he was almost completely submerged. He kicked to the far side of the pool.

It was a naturally fed spring that not many people knew about, which was good as it meant that he and Wendy had the entire place to themselves. He dove under and kicked around before returning to the surface. Wendy was walking down the path. This was how they spent most of their time. Swimming and relaxing. It was nice just the two of them all alone in the middle of nowhere. It made him feel relaxed.

Then he instantly got unrelaxed once he saw that she was completely naked. Her breasts appeared slightly swollen and her curvy hourglass figure reminded him slightly of Candy's. But Wendy's was bigger, more mature, her breasts were firm with muscle and her hips didn't have as much sway behind them...but she was tanned and freckled, he had always wondered how many freckles the red head had, and now he could count them.

But her nipples and pussy were just a little bit too distracting for that. Wendy paused at the edge of the water and effortlessly slid in before swimming powerfully over to him and bobbing in the water near by.

"Ah...Wendy...what is-" She cut him off with a finger and a grin.  
"I got to see yours. Fair is fair. Not to mention..."She reached down and gripped the top of his shaft, right beside the root, through his bathing suit. He groaned as her authoritative hands rubbed him through the cloth.

Dipper groaned and arched his back pushing his hips more against her nimble fingers. Wendy squeezed him and quirked an eyebrow in amazement. He was very big and very forceful. He looked down in embarrassment. She reached up with her free hand and ran it along his chin, he was starting to develop a little bit of stubble.

"You want to fuck?" She said matter of factly. Dipper gasped and actually physically panted at the thought. Him and Wendy, alone in the woods. Just the two of them. For a couple of days. Fucking. He reached down and pulled her to him pressing his lips eagerly to hers. She gasped when he did so, his lips were so powerful and forceful. Yet strangely comforting and inquisitive. They were not rude lips, she had dealt with plenty of rude lips in her life. These were polite lips, but they knew exactly what they wanted.

His hands reached through the water and cupped her ass cheeks before actually lifting her up by them, working downwards until his fingers had reached the bottom of her sex. She gasped and groaned and began to shiver against him. His hands...they were so broad, so smart...so powerful...she just couldn't stand it!

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to rub herself against his abs, they were so firm that they felt very similar to a dildo, nice and hard and firm and insisting. His fingers found her pussy and began to play with her a little, her entire cunt had opened up for him to do with as he wished. He began to flick her nub just enough to cause her to shiver. Her hands went to his shorts, one hand gripped his cock and began to give it long hard strokes to wake up the monster that Dipper had stored in his pants.

She had no idea why she had not just jumped his bones and humped him into submitting to her will this morning. That probably would have given the two of them more time. Ah well should have would have could have. She had him now and she was definitely going to make up for lost time. That massive fine cock was hers to do with as she wished. And she wished to ride it to so many orgasms that she lost her mind.

What she didn't know was that Dipper had been waiting to fuck her since he first went through puberty. So he had almost a decade of pent up hormones and emotions to fuck her through. So he was a little bit more in charge. Her legs seemed to spread and the heat radiated from inside of her as he continued to rub his fingers against her sex lovingly. She was so wet and not just from the water he could feel heat escaping her. The water was almost at a boiling point around them.

Their lips crashed together and they practically ate the other one away from their desires. Dipper began to stride out of the water, kicking his pants off to float randomly in the water. He strode towards the tents. Wendy still firmly held against him, her arms now wrapped around his neck and her legs squeezing him all the tighter because she had absolutely zero intention of letting him go. Her hair lay across her back in an enormous wet red blanket that covered a little bit of her back and some of her very attractive and inviting freckles...but that was a fine price to pay if it meant that he could run his hands through her rich red hair.

He finally paused in a stream of sunlight and just gazed at her in shock and enjoyment. She looked at him and quirked her head to the side.  
"What is it?" She panted out, her breasts heaving in enjoyment. She felt so incredibly turned on, she needed his massive cock! It had been rubbing at the outside of her pussy for what felt like hours, dipping into her every few steps so as to keep her turned on and horny but not enough for actual good old fashioned penetration.

She wanted some actual penetration soon or else she would probably go nuts!  
"You just look really really great in this light. I want to remember it." He said like the sappy dork that he was. She chuckled and went back to rubbing his cheek with her hand.  
"You are the best man." She said before leaning upwards and kissing him, sparks flew through the two of them and his cock gave an eager little spasm, the stimulation to his cock head was almost too much to bare and he wanted to fling her down to the ground and have his way with her right now! But they were almost back to camp...which made him all the more confused when she dropped off of him and began to scamper through the trees ahead of him.

"Hey!" He called out starting to chase her down like a wolf after its pray. She laughed over her shoulder and increased her speed.  
"Going to have to catch me if you want me!" She shrieked as she ran from his cock which stuck out like a spear ahead of him. He finally was within reaching distance and tried to grip her arm only for her to slip through and reenter the clearing where they had set up their tents.

There were a ton of blankets strewn on the ground and set up in a little nest, as if they were going to fuck out in the open underneath the clear bright blue sky. Which when Wendy lunged to her hands and knees and shook her nice round bouncy bottom at him he realized what was going to happen. Dipper grinned and flushed as he managed to catch up to her.

"Man you thought of everything." He said in appreciation as he got down behind her and gripped her hips before leaning his face down towards her pussy. He delved his tongue inside of her and began to lick and lap at her lovingly. Wendy began to groan and grind her hips back against him, her powerful arms not even close to straining it was nice to know that there was a guy nice enough to go down on her without any prompting. Asking next time would probably be better but she could train him to get better at it.

She began to hump backwards against his face as he held her hips in place as well as he could as his tongue dove deep into her folds, probing and inching along until it found the perfect spot, he sucked as much of her and her clit into his mouth as he could, trying to stimulate her. She groaned and rubbed a hand against her nipples, they were short and hard like a couple of diamonds. She groaned and gasped and popped her cheeks and lips in joy.

Her orgasm washed over the two of them and while she was still in the middle of it Dipper could not take the feeling any longer. With her taste still dancing on his lips he stood up and leaned his cock into her. Sliding into her with one long good thrust. Her back arched and then acted like a caterpillar in the middle of passion. Dipper groaned as her tight walls seemed to be rotating around his cock, stimulating it to new levels of pleasure and enjoyment.

He gasped and practically fell onto her back, he gripped her tits in order to orient himself. He gripped her tits in order to make himself feel safe and protected, he also needed to hold onto something as a handle as he pulled his cock out of her squishy wet pussy and then slam himself back inside of her. She groaned and gasped as she got filled to the brim and then emptied out again. He thrust and thrust and thrust and thrust like mad.

His cock seemed to know what it was doing, much better then any other guy she had been with. He didn't just have a massive penise he had a loving knowing one. An experienced one. It was doing more then just jamming itself into her. It was softly caressing her, twitching and seemingly sniffing around to find the best angle to penetrate her from. Listening to her moaning and gasping and then adjusting properly to give her even more sexual release and flavor.

"Oh my christ! Oh my christ!" Wendy cried out at the top of her lungs as he began to huff and pant and hugged himself to her back even harder. His cock needed no more prompting as if began to twitch and spasm. He held himself back slowing down slightly and focusing more on force to slam into her instead of against her.

"Oh my god!" Wendy screamed to the sky as birds took flight and squirrels scurried past and a deer paused and stared at the two mating humans. Dipper growled deep in his throat and began to deposit his load deep into her pussy. So good, so hot, so raw and burning red hot with untamed fiery passion! Dipper couldn't stand anymore of it and began to hump again into her frothing white sticky loins as he felt a second and just as powerful orgasm growing and then exploding into Wendy's deepest caverns.

The two fell back and cuddled up drifting in and out of consciousness. IT wasn't the first time that Dipper had fucked someone silly and accidentally fell asleep with them. But it was certainly the first time for Wendy and hopefully not the last.

* * *

Dipper stretched from his position on the ground and stood up to walk and look at the view. His massive cock was red and sore and still a little eager from the other day. They would have to pack up and hike back today. He gazed off at the horizon. The world looked so beautiful from up there. He heard a scampering and felt a pair of nice warm hands against his massive cock, stroking him. She was reaching around his back and massaging her tits into his back.

Her feet were muddy and she was kissing his side and arms.

"Ready for a few more rounds before packing up?" Wendy whispered against him. Dipper grinned slyly and turned to her in eagerness his cock sprinting eagerly to attention.

"You know it." With that he took the squealing excited red head into his arms and carried her back to their love nest for some much desired sex.

 **Read and review not just this one but any of my stories. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side next chapter up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Final chapter read and review. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side**

Mabel was quickly rushing around the kitchen as silently and stealthily as she could. Which considering her age and size was pretty dang silent and sneaky. She was like a cat! Or a bird! Or a thief! She was really just hoping that today she could be a bit more then all of that though. She placed another large stack of pancakes onto a plate and began to fry up another few dozen slabs of bacon. Once they were done she put some muffins in top side down to fry in the fat and then draped everything in syrup and scraped it all out the window into Waddles breakfast bin.

The massive hog squealed up to his bacon, eggs, and Mabel-cakes and began chowing down. Most people, Dipper included thought that it was super freaky that a pig liked to eat other pig. In fact more then just liked, Waddles ate a solid pound and a half of bacon every morning...it was...it was very disturbing actually.

Mabel looked at the table that was set for breakfast and nodded satisfied. Coffee, fruit, pancakes (Or Mabel-cakes as she liked to call them) muffins, bacon, and eggs were all set up and ready for her Little "Big" Brother. She had taken it upon herself to make Dippers breakfast for him every morning to make sure that the growing boy got all the calories that he needed for a healthy day. Not to mention it gave her an excuse to plan something very big and very naughty out that she had wanted since forever!

Or at least until she had heard from many very good sources...like Candy and Grenda and Pacifica and Wendy to name the main ones...that Dipper was an absolute powerhouse in the pussy and a devil with his sack. She never really thought of Dipper as any other way besides a brother...that was the right way to think of him right? But over time those words that her girlfriends had used to describe him, a total dynamo, hung as a horse, a really great lay...they all just stuck in her head and bounced around for too long...and now...well now...

Now she wanted to see if any of that was true and if so if Mama Mabel could get a taste of that sweet sweet loving. For one thing she hadn't been with a guy for a really long time. Most of them were total freaks and only seemed to want her because she actually had some decent curves on her.  
So she had sort of sworn off dating for a while, which was hard because she really liked guys! And girls! And wanted to get fucked soon! So in her desperation she had sorta thought of seducing Dipper.

She heard someone descending the stairs and quickly grabbed a near by apron and pulled it on. Her tits threatened to squeeze out on either side of the top so she quickly stuffed and rearranged her massive mammaries until they actually fit and posed beside the table in anticipation. Dipper got downstairs and sniffed before grinning.

"mm. Morning Mabel." He said as he gave his sister a peck on the cheek that made her melt. It had started off as just something to say thank you for making him breakfast, but it had slowly started to become a real habit that neither of them felt right without him first giving her a quick smooch to start their day off on.

"Morning Dipper!" Mabel said happily as she began to dance rapidly around him and filled his plate up. He noticed something was off about her this morning, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Then she turned around and he saw her bare exposed bottom dancing around and realized that the only thing that his absolutely nuts sister was wearing was an apron. A very skimpy borderline sluttly looking Apron at that. The kind that would look more appropriate as a porn prop.

"Whoa! Uh...where are your pants?" 'Or at least underwear?' Dipper thought to himself as he got a good long look at her perky ass cheeks. Mabel looked over her shoulder from where she stood at the stove flipping over some more breakfast and setting her own equally as large plate. She grinned widely and cutely, her perfect teeth flashing and causing Dipper's heart to race.

"All my clothes are dirty, I'll wash them up after breakfast." She said teasingly as she joined her brother at the table, sitting directly beside him instead of across from him as they usually did. Her big tits were still threatening to fall from their perch and one side of them bit into his shoulder and biceps. Dipper gulped and reached for his knife and fork. He was at a great angle to stare down her top and get a good shot of her ridiculously large rack and stellar cleavage. They were the biggest, perkiest and prettiest boobs that he had ever seen. And he really wanted to reach out and give them a nice strong grope.

Dipper took a deep controlling breath. That was wrong! She was his sister! He couldn't just do something like that to her! She would freak out and probably hate him for the rest of his life! Then again Mabel was just sitting around in a freaking apron. Maybe he should point that out? But then again this was Mabel she had done tons of weirder stuff.

"So How is everything?" Mabel asked leaning up against Dipper as he shoveled some more of his pancake into his mouth. Everything was delicious. He had to admit, she was a very good cook. He gulped and smiled at her. Her face seemed to darken and flush suddenly. He brushed that off though, it probably didn't mean anything.

"Everything is delicious Mabel. Thank you." He said with wink, for some reason he just felt the need to wink at her. Mabel put a hand over her breasts, which made for a decent level of a shelf and she had been known to store stuff on top of her tits a good amount of time. She rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned close enough that her tits threatened to spill out and a little bit more of her breasts seemed to spill over and around the sides.

"I am soooooo glad that you like it bro-bro! Want some milk?" Dipper swallowed and smacked his lips. They were pretty sticky, and he was sort of thirsty. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Thanks, I can totally get it, do you want some?" He almost got up but her hand stopped him, but instead of being on his shoulder it rested firmly against his cock. Dipper froze in complete and utter amazement. Mabel grinned and leaned closer to her brother, slowly messing with her apron top until one large breast and nice attractive nipple slipped out, right at mouth level. Dipper attempted to assure himself that he was not seeing what he thought he was seeing. That she couldn't possibly be suggesting something like that! But then she slipped her leg over his and she was sitting on his lap, her tit shoved unfalteringly against his mouth and rubbing against him eagerly.

Dipper's mouth dropped in surprise and attempted to argue with her. About how this was wrong, about how they were siblings. About how they could not do this...what would their parents think? Their friends? Society at large? But then she shoved her nipple into his mouth and he instinctively sucked on it. His mouth was instantly filled with the rich taste of her breast milk. He knew that she really liked spices on all of her food, so for all he knew that was probably what was causing it. That or she was on some really weird birth control.

Dipper began to suck and suckle and nuzzle against her extra large tit. He felt it squish up against him, it was like a water balloon filled to the brim with her sweet delicious and warm breast milk.

Mabel was groaning in pleasure as his broad strong hands roughly began to rub her ass cheeks, rubbing her down and right back up again. Occasionally stopping to give her a firm yet loving pinch to her perky little bottom. Mabel yelped at every strong bite to her tender breasts and firm pinch of her ass. She had been producing for a while now, she normally just stored it in jars in the fridge and Dipper used it without a second thought. She was probably lucky that he hadn't noticed that it was the exact same milk that they had been pouring over their cereal for the past few weeks...

But Dipper seemed to really enjoy it directly from the source, licking his lips as they dribbled over with milk, because he was sucking so hard and fast that he could not swallow it fast enough. She tasted so rich, and delicious. Her thick thighs rubbed against his own lap and her apron was slowly falling off, long streaks of delicious white milk leaked down the sides and stained them with more and more of the very delicious liquid.

"Oh God! Oh Christ! Oh Dipper! Dipper I'm going to scream!" Mabel crowed at the top of her voice. They were lucky that they had the entire house to themselves, otherwise they might just be in a bit of trouble. The neighbors would probably be hearing them soon though with how loud she could get. Dipper's cock was straining against his pants, she could feel it itching to break free of his sheath that was his pants. They were too tight, too small, they were cutting off all of the circulation to his massive monstrous dick.

Mabel reached down between them and rubbed around her dripping wet sex, she had no idea that she could get so incredibly aroused just from someone sucking on her nipples. They felt so tight and swollen in the most wonderful way. Especially thanks to it being Dipper. It was her brother who was feeding from her, the person that she was closest to. Her beloved twin. She could not believe that she was getting so lucky. That he was actually agreeing to this! She had thought that he would freak out and try to push her away. But by the way that his hands were roughly holding her hips in place and grinding his cock against her puffy cunt...it was clear that he was enjoying himself a great deal.

"Scream Mabel. Go ahead. Scream your heart out." Dipper encouraged around a white mouth full of nipple as he moved his hand down the curve of her butt and gave her a good few hard spanks. His fingertips brushed against her cunt lips and he began to cup and rub lovingly at her most secret and private of places. He had not seen it in years. They had stopped taking baths together when they were eight or nine. He had accidentally glimpsed her naked every now and again...but this was the first time that he had the chance to admire all of her beauty.

Mabel tossed her head back and screamed as she heard a rip and looked down to see Dipper's massive monstrous cock free itself and give her ass a hearty loving spank with the shaft. She was panting and leaning solidly against him. She looked down at him before capturing his lips with her own lips. They began to swap spit and milk, their tongues wrestling to be the alpha twin. Finally Mabel pulled away and on unsteady shaky legs she stood up and walked over towards the counter. She leaned against it and stuck her ass out, wiggling it cutely for his benefit. With just a hint of flirt behind it.

God she was amazing. Dipper's cock was so full of blood that it physically hurt him! He jumped up and rapidly rushed over to where she was. But instead of just mounting her like she had expected Dipper in what seemed to be an act of enormous self control, instead moved her hair away from her neck and began to suck and kiss, his hands kneading at her ass cheeks, one hand was also at her tits and was softly and slowly milking her, getting his hands sticky and messy with her delicious pearly white breast juice.

Mabel groaned and then gasped and arched her back and rubbed it against his cock and hips when she felt something sweet and sticky and syrupy rub against her neck and slide in droplets down her curved back. The maple syrup beaded in the dimples directly above her ass cheeks. And Dipper's tongue was there as he lapped it all the way back up to her neck which he began to bite and suck on. Leaving a row of hickeys.

Mabel began to huff and pant in exuberance. Her entire body felt as if it was boiling from the inside out. She groaned and even gave out little desperate growls as she pressed her hips harder against her beloved brother. Dipper moaned and gripped his cock slowly sliding it into her slick sweet cunt. She gripped onto him with a gasp and tossed her head back in sheer pleasure.

This! This was what everyone in town had been talking about for the past few weeks! No wonder they all like it so much, no wonder they all loved it so much! No wonder everyone was asking her for Dipper's phone number or information on his sleeping habits so that they could sneak in and suck him off at night! He was huge! And had an incredible girth! And the length! She felt him reach deep inside of her, deeper then any boy had reached before. This wasn't just a regular cock, this was a super cock! This was the cock of a god!

Entire civilizations would worship this cock and fight enormous battles for it! She felt her entire body tremble and clench down as hard as she possibly could onto him, it was changing her! She could actually feel it stretching and rearranging and molding her to its perfect size and shape and circumference! She felt her mouth fall open and she panted all the harder as her stomach quivered and her breasts ached from his strong eager touch. She felt as if her entire body was on fire and that his fingers were leading that fire all across her.

"Oh GGGGGGOOOOOODDDDDD! DIPPPPPPPEEEEEEERRRRRR!"She shouted out her brothers name and clamped down on him as she began to make a mess all over his cock. Her juices dribbled down his cock and landed in big splatters all around them. But Dipper was undeterred and gripped her hips and began to push her with him in tandem. She was too tired to move anymore herself. She needed a little pick me up.

With a little swing she moved her tit to her mouth and started sucking, biting and nibbling and gulped down mouth full after mouthful of her delicious silky creamy milk. Her eyes widened and she felt as if she had just gotten hit with a shot of adrenaline. She began to bounce back against him and Dipper had to gasp and was now holding onto her to keep himself from falling off.

Mabel was a force to be reckoned with, she made him work for every inch of sexual ground that he was getting. His cock might fill her up but he had to work hard to bring her to the peak of orgasm.  
It felt as if they fit perfectly together though, so that was amazing. Then again they had also been raised together hell they had been grown together...It made sense that they would fit so well together inside of each other like this.

"Mabel...I'm going to-" He felt his balls quake and tighten and his cum boil and thrash through his cock tube. Mabel turned around, dropping her milk covered tit that still had a few droplets leaking out of it. She caught his lips in hers and pressed her sticky back to his big firm chest. His abs rubbed against her and her nice fat PAWG ass quivered in anticipation.  
"Do it Dipper! Cum inside of me! Do it!" She urged him on. Dipper groaned and bent over as if he had been punched in the gut. His cock spasmed and flooded every last nook and cranny of her cunt, every tube, every crevice, every last square inch of her womb was absolutely dripping with his potent white sticky hot as the sun cum. It dripped out of her in great big globs and pooled across her legs.

"God yes that was great." Dipper said with a smile as he affectionately spanked her ass and gave her another quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled as she turned and his still super erect cock slide out of her. Her legs might have been shaking and her head might have been shaking but she was still ready.  
"Don't tell me you're one of those one and done guys." Dipper smiled gripped her hips and pulled her to him, his cock covering her pussy, and rubbing eagerly against it.

"You wish."  
"Race you to the shower?"  
"You're on." The two giggling siblings ran to the shower and fucked like there was no tomorrow. Along with in their beds, back in the kitchen and a few times on the front porch.

 **That was that, read and review not just this one but any of my stories. Sorry if that was little on the short side or a little on the long side. This is the last chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**read and review. Quick epilogue. I am back. Maybe. Need to do a lot of stuff. Hopefully the next story will be up soon. Enjoy this one. Dipper/Preg Harem**

Dipper Pines leaned back in his reclining seat and grinned cockily down as Shandra Jimenez and Tambry danced slowly and erotically in front of him. He was at the top of a short staircase, ass naked except for a fancy crown. He was a grinning downwards at them as they slowly and erotically presented their bare bodies to him and seemed to be slipping up the steps to his throne. First presenting their asses to him and then just as suddenly switching so that they had pressed their tits in his face.

He was drooling in lust and desire, his massive cock throbbed with every inviting step that they took up the staircase and he could hardly control himself from jumping right down the steps and ravishing the two of them right then and there. It took all of his willpower to allow them to approach him. They finally arrived at his knees and Tambry moved to kiss him on the lips. He loved the way that she tasted. He groaned and growled and mewed with pleasure like a kitten.

The two women echoed each and every one of his sounds as they slowly and leisurely licked up and down his cock. Dipper could hardly hold himself back, he clutched the arms of his throne and groaned in undisciplined pleasure as wave after wave pulsed inside of him and exploded outwards onto the awaiting women.

Dipper groaned and gasped and thrashed awake and sat up in bed. He threw the blankets off to see Candy and Wendy sharing his massive cock, bobbing their heads up and down his length and softly playing with the skin of his cock. He groaned in pleasure as he felt another orgasm hit him. Now this was an interesting way to wake up.

It had been a long time since he first began to spread his genes all over town with the five hottest women that he knew. It had all started completely by accident with the glasses wearing small yet supple friend of Mabels. At a pool during a thunderstorm. Then came the Amazonian like lover Grenda who had beaten him so often in working out that his muscles ached to keep up, fucking her was a work out in and of itself, next came Pacifica, her large ass was the best pillow that he had ever had and her enormous thighs were a treat to find himself rubbing whenever he wanted. Wendy was soon after, a dream come true for him, ever since he was younger he had fantizised about having her as a lover. And now here he was. Finally his latest lover was his own sister Mabel. The two of them had been nervous at first but everyone had unexpectedly been very open and accepting of it.

They really did have the best friends/lovers in the entire world. And he knew that there would be many people who would trade their arms and legs to be in the same situation that he was in currently. In an extra large bed surrounded by his many lovers and getting a blow job...

While his multiple other pregnant lovers moved around to find a better vantage point to fuck.

Yes all five of them were pregnant. Even Mabel. Not too unexpected as he never used a condom and no one had really thought to use birth control. So when it inevitably happened they all just rolled with it and after all of the early unpleasantness it seemed to even be getting better. Almost as if it rewired their brains to be even hornier then before if that was even possible. Let's just say that him popping a boner in the middle of the night just to wake up to a few of them sucking on it or even bouncing up and down, with their extra large tits and large round bellies was not too unexpected anymore.

He honestly had even started to enjoy all of it...it was odd and slightly taboo and very thrilling. His cock even got harder by the thought of them.

Grenda moved and adjusted herself until she was squatting directly over his face and she slowly and carefully eased herself down until her cunt was directly over his mouth. Dipper licked his lips in anticipation before he dived his tongue directly inside of her. Grenda groaned and leaned back, her large powerful thighs kept her over him, hovering and shifting until she was comfortable, her strong legs did not seem to be in the least bit tired from the exercise that she was undertaking. She smiled in joy and pleasure as he continued to eat her out, making her feel more and more hot and bothered withe very long probing lick that he took of her dripping wet sex.

Candy smiled widely at Wendy as their tongues darted out and over the massive cock that the two lovely girls were sharing, her glasses flashed darkly and sassily at the redhead who smiled back and gave a little bite to Candy's lips making the younger woman gasp in shock before smiling back and pulling her long raven colored hair into a loose bun.

Waddling into the room, completely naked, as they did not have a ton of visitors on the weekends (The shack was open as a tourist trap during the week though) was Mabel. Her already gargantuan tits had reached epic proportions as they filled up even more, swelling with milk and fat. Her ass had rounded out a little bit as well. Her skin had taken on an almost sensual glow. She was carrying a tray filled with eight massive stacks of pancakes and fruit. Since they did not get many visitors to their little love hovel the entire group of lovers wandered around naked for most of the day and fell into one enormous sweaty stinky sex pile at the end of the night.

She grinned and set the food down on the side of the bed, lifting up a pancake that was dripping with syrup and slurped the entire tasty treat down before stickily reaching over and placing one of Dipper's hands underneath her extra large pregnant belly. Although all of them were very large she was the only one carrying twins. So it was to be expected that her round belly was just a little larger. She gasped as his fingers poked and explored and started to rub at her cunt.

She groped her own breasts, gripping the nipples and playing them out, her milk starting to leak and dribble softly and gently down her fingers in a warm sticky cascade. Her mouth fell open and she groaned in pleasure, syrup making a mess of her mouth.

The entire five some were grunting in pleasure. Each one shifting and touching themselves. Wendy and Candy on their sides, their belly's rubbing together and their tits smooshed tightly, their nipples rubbing and teasing. Grenda was huffing, this was a very intense work out, squatting over Dipper's beautiful face and rubbing herself hard against him, holding her own orgasm back. She wanted his dick in her when she exploded.

Wendy smiled as she saw Candy reach down to play with her own cunt. Wendy decided to help her out a bit and reached forward to rub her fingertips over the younger woman very adorable pussy. Candy gasped and panted and smiled lovingly over at the red head. The two began to pant and grunt against each other as Candy now had two hands in her pussy lips.

Dipper was in absolute heaven, surrounded by all of these large proud beautiful women.

"Jesus Christ. You couldn't even wait for me?" Pacifica said indignantly as she waddled into the room. Still wet from her shower. She took about three a day. She liked the way that she felt after them. Her proud breasts seemed to swoop upwards. She walked over to the bed, her tits and baby bump leading the way, and her ass following behind. Each massive chunk of meat mashing against the other. It was red from the shower and the anticipation of being plowed like crazy by her lover.

Pacifica did not know how she would feel about sharing that enormous beautiful cock with anyone, she was the spoiled rich bitch of town after all. But after she found out that even with all of her ass for the fucking and her massive levels of libido she could not keep up with Dipper's stamina. So having a few other lovers actually made her life a little bit easier.

She climbed onto the bed, which creaked in protest. The poor bed had nearly broken a few times from all of the bouncing and creaking and knocking that it had undergone from the lovers mashing their cunts to cock so often.

Pacifica climbed and crawled over to where Mabel was sitting, her legs under her and her hands gripping her baby belly firmly and panting. Her face a dark red from the amount exercise that she was getting.

Pacigfica leaned up and caught Mabels face in her hands and brought their lips together for a delightful kiss. Mabel gasped and slid her tongue open mouthed into her blonde lovers face. The two reached forward and began to explore each other tits and sides, squeezing each roll of fat and massive tit. Pacifica rolled Mabels' boobs and nipples in-between her well manicured fingernails, painted a garish purple. Pacifica initially balked at the sticky taste of syrup in Mabel's mouth but eventually leaned in even further and stuffed Mabel's mouth with her tongue.

Wendy leaned up and sat down directly on Dippers lap, her well rubbed pussy rubbing up against his well lubed cock. It was absolutely waiting for her pussy in eager anticipation.

"My turn." Candy said simply as she began to shoulder Grenda off of his face. Grenda huffed in annoyance before standing up and placing the smaller petite woman onto his bright red face. Dipper had one chance to gasp some air before Candy's small tight pussy covered his mouth and rubbed her outer lips agasint his nose. He had no idea how he was going to survive this. Then again he had made it so far. So he must be doing something right.

He groaned into her pussy as he felt Wendy slide up and down his cock, not actually allowing penetration. She enjoyed teasing him into an orgasm. It made him even hornier and all the more ready to fuck like there was no tomorrow.

Wendy began to tease him by moving up and down his massive vein covered cock. He groaned and gasped into Candy's pussy, she in turn gasp and groaned and gripped her stomach to attempt and keep the baby steady. But Wendy took the chance to grip Cand'y tit's. Grenda's own massive hands joined her and they began to play and tease and grip and pluck cruel at her nipples. Teasing Candy into a groaning wreck. Dipper thrust his hips upwards. He wanted to be inside of his red headed lover.

Pacifica and Mabel reached over, practically laying down as they continued to make out sloppily, their hands gripped his massive extra large balls and began to roll them in-between their fingers and palmed them. Pacifica hefted one of Mabel's boobs and one of dippers balls to see which was actually bigger. Hard to tell, both were absolutely filled to the brim. One with cum and one with milk.

Then his balls practically retreated into his body. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"Get off, he's going to cum!" Wendy and Candy rapidly jumped off of him and kneeled with the other girls. Their mouths wide open and gasped as Dipper shot to his feet and began to jerk off rapidly. He had tasted his own cum (For scientific purposes of course!) And he could see why they liked it so much. It was delicious. He gasped and jerked and made sure that his massive throbbing cock deposited a solid wad into each eagerly awaiting mouth. He finally ended. His second orgasm over.

Each girl sat gargling him cum. Basking in their own afterglows. The sheets totally soaked from their orgasms. Dipper's rock hard cock stood hot as a stove and finally ready for a pussy to destroy.

"I love you five." Dipper said standing up as his cock bounced a little and his balls clacked against each other in eager anticipation for the pregnant orgy that he was about to indulge in.  
"Who wants to get fucked first?" He asked his cum covered harem. Five hands shot up into the air and he grinned widely. Today was going to be a good day.

 **Read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side. Or a little on the long side.**


End file.
